


Monolouge

by from_theeast



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Comfort, M/M, Monologue, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: We stayed up all night and imagined a different life.





	Monolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Happy comeback everyone <3 much much love for Love Me & my favorite bae Stay Up All Night

“You should learn to play piano so that if you lose your job, you can play it at the bar.”

“Why the bar? How about any acoustic coffee shop?”

“Huhmm… You seem to be suited at jazz club, wear tuxedo and smile charmingly while playing maybe, Canon in D?”

“Nobody plays Canon in D at the jazz club, Jonghyun.”

“What song do they play then?”

“Chet Baker I fall in love so easily.”

“Do you?”

“We can be a boy group.”

“Woah, big dream. So we will need more than two of us.”

“Two of us is enough.”

“Like AKMU?”

“Like Bolbbalgan4.”

“Oooh good taste!”

“Not my taste, I just try listening to whatever on your playlist.”

“What song have you been listening to?”

“Cigarettes After Sex Apocalypse.”

“So sad, Minhyun! But back to the topic. You can be a great vocalist and I can be a rapper. That’s it. That’s what a dual need.”

“You can be at dancing position, too. You love to dance.”

“I used to love to dance, Minhyun. I can’t anymore.”

“Why can’t you? Does your dream die?!”

“Because it’s still freaking vivid, Minhyun. It’s still living passionately under my skin it’s hurt. Hurt enough to make me paralyzed.”

“Maybe you are right. Two is not enough. Maybe we should add some more. How about MInki?”

“Yes, our visual. I agree. Big plus, a mood maker.”

“We shouldn’t know each other since born. I and Minki came from the same hometown and you lived a little bit far from us. One winter day, we met under the Seoul’s starry night, you just simply wore your comfortable clothes and I wore my red knit. It should be red so that I could look warm enough to catch your attention.”

“You always catch my attention.”

“But it supposed to feel like the only flame you could find in the winter night, it warmed your soul and lighted your heart in the dark time and you could never ever forget. More beautiful than an oasis in the middle of desert it became a milestone, an image you chose to compare with anything afterward.”  
“Greedy, Minhyun, so greedy.”

“I know. The reason why I never dare to move on. I chase my heart around my figure 8 while holding a hope that one day it will run out of energy so I can finally stop.”

“Or you just wore your favorite white shirt, all buttoned up, stupidly grinned at me. Because you were the one who said hi first and ignored awkward hand shake, I found myself start to grin stupidly, too. Then I asked Minki about setting up some dates, even though I would spend all the time trying to catch your talking speed, I still happily fell asleep at night with your voice humming in my mind.”

“Was it?”

“Yes, Minhyun. Things should be kept simple.”

“But again, it is forbidden to date between members.”

“And I say Thank God we’re not in any kind of. And Thank God I fall in love so easily, too.”


End file.
